<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unknown Miraculous by Dark_Angel23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342274">An Unknown Miraculous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel23/pseuds/Dark_Angel23'>Dark_Angel23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hawkmoth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Kwamis, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel23/pseuds/Dark_Angel23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows about our favourite kwamis and their powers. But what if there were more, as yet undiscovered by anyone in Paris? And someone with one of them ended up with our heroes? What will happen?<br/>{Spinoff of the Hawkmoth series. Kind of, and a background story of one of the OCs in the later books.}<br/>(Currently on hold)<br/>This was my first fanfiction, written over a year ago. It's really not that good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hawkmoth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all know about our heroes and their stories. But, what if I say that there is another race of kwamis, largely unknown, and more powerful than the ones we know? My OC is the holder of the most powerful miraculous, The Thunderbird Miraculous.</p><p>***</p><p>Around the same time as the Chinese scholar had found the primordial powers and turned them into kwamis with miraculouses, there was another wise scholar, who found the other race and turned them into kwamis too. He figured out their powers, and felt that they should be kept protected lest some person with evil intentions found them and used them for their purposes. The family protected them for generations, till an attack on them left the miracle box buried in the rubble of what once used to be their home in a beautiful forest, not to see sunlight for a long- long time.</p><p>***</p><p>Once, a girl had gone camping with her friends to a nearby forest for a few days. In search of adventure, they decided to roam in the forest for a few hours. As they were seeing around, she girl got separated from the group and didn't realize it for a long while. As she was moving around to find her friends, she stumbled upon the ruins of the house that used to house the family of the scholar. The girl, curious about what had happened there, decided to explore them. She looked around for some time, when she noticed two boxes with beautiful designs. She picked them up, and was admiring them when she heard her friends call her name. Making a split second decision, she decided to take the boxes with her. What did the two boxes contain? <em>The Thunderbird and Pegasus miraculous.</em></p><p>Once the girl had figured out what they were, they became treasured family heirlooms. The were passed down the family for generations. But, the Thunderbird miraculous was never used. They were content with the Pegasus, and never bothered to see what the other box had. Until one day, a particular girl opened the box to find something much more powerful than the Pegasus, and claimed it as hers.</p><p>
  <b>(A/N) Ok this is the story. The following is how the other race is different from the one we know.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The main are the five most powerful kwamis. The rest are more or less the same we know, but with minor differences. All the kwamis are based on mythical creatures. They have a longer transformation time than the normal ones, and they can use their powers more than once.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The first five kwamis in order of strength and their powers are as follows:-</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1) Thunderbird</b>
  <b>, which grants the holder the power to create Supernovae and harness their power, also gives the holder amazing fighting skill with all kinds of weapons, which appear in their hand whenever he/she needs them. She also has some extra powers which will be explored throughout the story.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>2) </b>
  <b>Pegasus, which grants the holder the power to make things(mostly plants) grow however he/she wishes them to grow, the ability to fly and fighting skill with most weapons.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>3) </b>
  <b>Chimera, which grants the holder power over fire and water and fighting skill with some weapons.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>4) </b>
  <b>Griffin, which gives the holder the ability to fly and extreme fierceness and great fist fighting skills, along with fighting skills with all weapons, though they have to arrange them for themselves.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>5) </b>
  <b>Hippocampus, which grants the holder great running and swimming skills, along with the ability to fight with most weapons, though they have to arrange those for themselves.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>There are more, but I don't want to list them as they are more or less the same as the ones we know.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>These holders do not have limitations to their powers. And so, each holder has the power to create Avatars. Each avatar has a different amount of power. They are made by the holder after concentrating for different amounts of time. Each avatar has a different name. They can decide which avatar to turn into by thinking the name while transforming. In this story, My OC is the Thundebird miraculous holder. The avatar she will be using is named Galaxy. Andromeda is the next powerful avatar in the holders list. The most powerful avatar of this holder is Paradox, and the second most powerful is Starstruck. I am listing these names as I might use them later on, and maybe I won't be able to add the introductions to the context.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>My OC's civilian form is Samairah, who will be posing as a new student in our heroes' class. She is a sarcastic, stand- up- to- bullies kind of girl, but also kind of mysterious, as she always seems to know what is happening around her, including Ladybug's and Chat Noir's real identities. They won't know that she's Galaxy. But I do plan on revealing her identity. Samirah can talk telepathically to our heroes' civilian forms (a.k.a Marinette and Adrien) but they don't know that it is actually Samirah talking to them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yeah, ok that's it.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reflector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Ladybug's pov</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>I stood to the side, panting. I desperately needed a drink of water. I watched as Chat battled Reflector. Who would have thought that fighting a villain that traps people in a mirror would be so difficult to defeat? Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Chat vanished. I had seen enough of this to know that Chat had been absorbed into Reflector's mirror. I tried to get up, but crumpled. The fall earlier may have hurt me more than I felt. But Chat Noir was down, and the fate of Paris rested on my shoulders. Suddenly, my earrings started to beep. Great, I only had five minutes before I transformed back. I tried to get up again, but the pain overwhelmed me. I bit back a few choice words about Reflector and Hawkmoth. Why would Hawkmoth make such a weird villain who traps people in a mirror? I didn't even know what had happened to make this guy angry enough to attract Hawkmoth's attention!</p><p>Nevertheless, this guy was the most powerful villain we had ever fought. Well, this is what I think so. I tried to get up, but the pain struck again. My breaths were becoming more ragged. I looked up to see Reflector leisurely walking towards me. "Tsk, tsk" He said "Look what we have here. Ladybug, trapped by Reflector. Hawkmoth would finally get what he wanted for a long time." He threw his head back and laughed heartily. To me, it was the most disgusting sound I had ever heard. I then noticed a flash of movement in the corner of my eye. A dark figure dropped from the sky. I decided that I must be hallucinating. No one can drop from such a height without making a sound or breaking his or her bones on impact. "Now it is time for me to <em>take your miraculous!</em>" Reflector continued, bringing his mirror closer to me. When it was just a couple of inches away, a new voice said "<em>Not on my watch</em>." Looks like I wasn't hallucinating after all. Reflector turned around and I strained my neck to look at the newcomer.</p><p>It was a girl, dressed in a flowing midnight blue robe- like dress, which had what looked like stars speckled over it. Except, it couldn't be. The design looked real, as if the girl was wearing a dress made by magic from the night sky itself. There were comets streaking across the fabric. She also had a cloth over her head and a veil that covered the lower half of her face, all made of the same cloth. She carried a silver staff just like Chat noir's but with one difference, it had blue flames burning on the top which had pink and green undercurrents. The girl tilted her head. "<em>Wanna have a fight? I bet that I can defeat you in 2 minutes flat</em>" Reflector laughed. "I have Chat Noir in my mirror and Ladybug pinned down. I have come closer than any of Hawkmoth's villains to getting their miraculous. What makes you think that you can defeat me?" Reflector asked. "<em>A lot of things</em>." Reflector growled and charged. The girl simply sidestepped and Reflector bit the dust. I would have laughed if it wouldn't have hurt so much.</p><p>"<em>Tsk tsk"</em> the girl said, with a good imitation of the way he had said this to me earlier. "<em>Look what we have here. The mighty Reflector, trapped by Galaxy. Do you still think you can defeat me?"</em> As an answer, Reflector got up and swiped his mirror towards the general vicinity of her head. She ducked. "<em>Apparently yes."</em> She said, and made Reflector fall again with a swipe of her staff. What continued was a brief but powerful fight. At last, the girl had pinned Reflector on the wall with a set of throwing knives. But I knew that it wouldn't hold him down for long. Already, his struggling had loosened some of them. The girl noticed this too. She screamed "<em>Chaos!</em>" and raised her staff to the sky. The flames blazed and took off towards the sky in a beam of light. The end went out of sight at an incredible speed. There was a sudden BOOM and I looked towards the sky to see an explosion of light that I identified as a supernova. But unlike other supernovae, it did not expand outwards, but the light came down towards the end of the girl's staff at the same speed at which it flames had gone up. As soon as the light touched the end of the girl's staff, she swung it around to Reflector and between one heartbeat and the next, he was encased in a golden glittery sphere.</p><p>She then put her staff down again and made her way towards me. I had half a mind to run away, the other half told me to stay and listen to her. Anyways, I wouldn't have been able to run even if I wanted to. My earrings started beep with more urgency. She crouched in front of me and held out her hand. I noticed that she had eyes the colour of a black hole. "<em>Shall I fix it?</em>" She asked. I nodded and held out my arms. She grasped them and closed her eyes. Her fingers grew warm. The warmth seeped into my skin and I started to feel better. A few seconds later, she removed her hands, got up, and offered it to me. I took it, and got up. We both walked towards the giant glittery sphere. I extended my arms to touch it, but the girl quickly stopped me. "<em>Don't</em>" She said "<em>This made of the raw power of a supernova. It can really hurt you if you are not careful.</em>" I nodded and retracted my arm. The girl studied Reflector, who was frozen inside the sphere. "What is it?" I asked the girl. "<em>Oh!"</em> she laughed "<em>It's just a cage.</em>" What kind of cage was made of a celestial object's explosion, I had no idea, but nevertheless I nodded respectfully and continued looking at Reflector.</p><p>"<em>Do you know where the akuma can be?"</em> She asked after a few seconds. How did she know about akumas? I wondered. "It must be in his hat." She nodded and extended her arm inside the sphere. I guess she was immune, it being her power, it made sense. In one fluid movement, she pulled out his hat and mirror. She handed the hat to me. "<em>On the count of three?</em>" she asked. I nodded again. "<em>One, two, three!"</em> I ripped the hat while the girl broke the mirror and quickly threw the pieces from the roof. The reason became evident. There were too many people in the mirror and wouldn't have fit on the roof. I quickly de-evilised the akuma and we jumped from the roof to the people who were lying groaning on the ground.</p><p>I spotted Chat and made my way towards him. He was sitting up groaning. I crouched in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up. His eyes became wide and he started rambling. "M'lady, oh my god! Are you fine? I am so sorry! I held out as long as I could but Reflector was too strong!" He faltered "Where is he? Did you defeat him?" Before I could answer, his eyes locked onto something behind me. He quickly pushed me behind him and extended his staff towards the figure. It was the girl. I was a bit confused, but then I realized that Chat did not know about her. She actually looked quite intimidating at the first glance, with her dark dress and hidden face. "You would first have to go through me if you want to get to her." Chat growled, and the girl raised her hands in surrender. "<em>Ok ok chill. I am not here to 'get' her, whatever that means." </em>She said. <em>"And as for 'going through you', it won't be too difficult, now would it?"</em> Her eyes glinted. Chat stared at her dumbfounded. She chuckled "<em>I'm kidding!" </em>She then crouched in front of him and held out her hand. "<em>I see that you have hurt yourself. The fall was quite bad. Shall I fix it?" </em>She asked. Chat glanced at me. I nodded. He held out her arms and the girl repeated the same process that she had done with me. Soon, Chat Noir was as good as new.</p><p>"<em>Want to go up and check on our prisoner? </em>" She asked and I said Yes. We made our way to the roof again. Reflector was still in his bubble, looking same as before, except he didn't have his hat or mirror. Chat seemed fascinated by the bubble. He bounded over to it, took a couple of rounds, and was stretching his towards it when I screamed "Don't!" He looked over to me. "Don't touch it" I repeated. He shrugged and came back. Suddenly, something struck me. Reflector looked the same, even after I had de-evilised the akuma. I opened my mouth to say this, but the girl said "<em>The bubble's time locked. Don't worry, the guy will be back to his civilian self once I reverse the magic."</em> Whoa! It's like she had read my mind. She pointed her staff towards the sphere, and it evaporated. The person fell down, now back to his civilian self. Thankfully Chat was there to help him. He helped the man into a sitting position. He groaned, holding his head. "What happened?" he asked. "You were akumatized sir" I replied to his question. Realization dawned on his eyes. "Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir. And I am sorry for any trouble I had caused." I smiled. As he still looked very weak, we volunteered to help him down the stairs. When we came back up, the girl was still there. "Thank you" I said. "<em>Don't thank me yet"</em> She replied "<em>I have a feeling that we will have many more interactions."</em> As she turned to leave, Chat called out "Wait! What should we call you?" She smiled. "<em>You can call me Galaxy."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bricklayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Adrien's pov</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I had lain awake all last night thinking about the events of last akuma attack. About how close Reflector had come to taking our miraculous. I had failed to protect Ladybug <em>again.</em> But what had disturbed me the most was the newcomer girl. The one who called herself Galaxy. It was a nice name, I admit, but I still couldn't figure out who was she and what was she doing there. Finally, the thoughts settled down a bit and I fell into an uneasy sleep.</p><p>Seeing what had happened last night, it wasn't a surprise that I looked a zombie next morning. I dragged myself through my daily routine. By the time I had reached school, I still had half a mind to go back to sleep. But it all changed when I saw my friends. Time went by a blur. The next thing I knew, I was sitting in first period. Ms Bustier came in and announced to the class- "Good morning students. A new student would be joining us from today. I hope that you will make her feel welcome." "Not likely." Chloe whispered to Sabrina at a voice level she apparently deemed as low, but I heard it. Ms Bustier walked towards the door and opened it. An innocent-looking girl walked in and stood in front of the class. "This is Samirah." Madam Bustier said. "Say Hi to her, everyone." "Hi Samirah" the class chorused. Samirah timidly raised her hand and waved. "Nino, why don't you sit at the back so Samirah can sit in the front?" Nino just started to move, when the girl stopped him and said to Madam Bustier "No need for that ma'am, I can sit at the back. I don't have tinnitus or anything." The class laughed. She smiled and made her way towards the back of the class. She sat down and the class began.</p><p>The day seemed very short. All my classes went by too fast that I didn't even know how much time had passed. The new girl, who had seemed very timid at first, actually was very smart. She answered all the questions asked in class, all very well. It seemed like Physics was her best subject. Soon, it was lunch. I was putting my books in my bag when I noticed Chloe and Sabrina walking to the back of the class, towards the new girl. Knowing Chloe, she probably wasn't going there to welcome her. "Hey newbie!" Chloe called out. I went into alert mode. "As you are new here, let me clear a few things up. This school is <em>mine</em>. Everything around here is around my wishes. And you will do whatever I <em>want </em>you to do. Understand?" "Everything around here is according to your wishes, you say?" Samirah said and turned around. She tilted her head and put a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Well now, it's all going to change now, wouldn't it?" I was taken aback. By the looks on their faces, Chloe and Sabrina were too. Chloe recovered quickly. "See, I don't know <em>who you think you are,</em> but I can mess up your life." Samirah zipped her bag and locked it. "We'll see about that." She turned towards the front of the class, flipped her hair so they smacked Chloe in the face, and made her way out of the class. Leaving behind a fuming Chloe, a concerned Sabrina, and a very Shocked me.</p><p>********</p><p>After lunch, it was Chemistry. I hate Chemistry with a passion. It makes me fall asleep. So maybe this is why I was the happiest person in the class when an akuma attack hit the city and we were dismissed. I much rather spend time with Ladybug than learn weird formulas that we won't even need in our life! As everyone was rushing towards the exits, I took advantage of the chaos and slipped towards the bathrooms. I locked myself onto a cubicle and opened my jacket. Plagg flew out and said "Thanks for escaping from chemistry. It makes me fall asleep." Well, this is something we have in common. I yelled "Plagg, Claws Out!" transformed, and bounded over the rooftops of Paris as Chat Noir.</p><p>When I landed on top of the Louvre, Ladybug was already there, looking all around for marks to tell where the akuma was. It wasn't so difficult, as there was cement splattered everywhere. "Who is it?" I asked her. "The akumas name is the Bricklayer. His civilian form is a construction worker. Apparently he was trying to lay a cement layer somewhere and people kept walking over it. Eventually, he got frustrated, making him easy prey for Hawkmoth." I sympathized with him. Cement laying can be a tough job. "Powers?" I asked Ladybug. "From what I have seen, he can manipulate any kind of construction material into monsters." Huh, that's a weird power. Maybe Hawkmoth is running out of ideas. "Anything we can exploit?" "Yeah, I think he can only make one monster out of one type of construction material." That didn't really reassure me. There were hundreds of them. I sighed. Hawkmoth may be running out of ideas, but whatever he did have left, they were good. This one would be difficult to defeat. "Any chance your friend from yesterday is coming?" Ladybug shot me an irritated look. "<em>My friend  </em>has a name<em>. </em>Galaxy told me that she would come and help us only in emergencies." "Uh, isn't this counted as one?" "No. Besides I have a plan." She got up to leave, but I stopped her. "Which is?" she sighed and crouched down again. "See. Bricklayer is protected by his monsters. We incapacitate all of them, reach his object, break it. Problem solved." "And how do you plan to do that?" "Brick- Drop an hard object on his head and he'll crumble to pieces. Cement- Drop him in the river. Sand- heat him up, he turns into glass. Plaster of Paris- They're dry, I'll just behead them with my yoyo. Clay- They're brittle, we'll break them. And I think that's it. If there are more, we'll improvise." Sounded like a good plan. We got up, swung all over the city to find the monsters, to break them and bring peace back to Paris.</p><p>Ladybug was wrong. Bricklayer's power was not that he could make one monster out of one type of construction material, but it was that he could make monsters only out of certain kinds of construction materials, as many as he wanted. This was actually better, as we did not have to rack our brains to figure out ways to defeat the monsters. But there were a few that we had not anticipated. For example, the rock ones. Thankfully, that was easy. We just tied them with ropes and I cataclysmed them. It was evening by the time we had defeated most of them. One was left. Iron. Ladybug called her lucky charm. What dropped into her hands was a- Huge sack of salt. "What?" we said at the same time. Ladybug looked around. Her eyes stopped at a sign that said <em>POOL.</em> A conspiratorial smile spread across her face. She turned to me. Lure the iron monster here to the pool, will you? If possible, bind him in chains. What? "Do you want to kill me?" As a response, she just ran off. I sighed and went off to find the huge lump of iron.</p><p>Finding him was the easy part. The clanging and banging helped. I managed to get him to the pool with my extremely sassy insults. Tying him up in chains was more difficult. But, I managed. When I dragged him to the pool, Ladybug was already there. The bag of salt was nowhere to be seen. I looked at her for directions. She gestured at me to throw him in the pool. I unceremoniously did so. She stepped up to the pool, uncorked a glass vial I hadn't seen before, and poured in the contents. As I watched, the iron started rusting at an incredible speed. Soon, there was nothing but a pile of iron oxide at the bottom of the pool. (I know that I had said that I hate chemistry, but I had to drill these random facts into my head if I wanted to pass my chemistry exam last year.) "Now," Ladybug said, turning to me. "Lets go and find Bricklayer, shall we?" I nodded, and we swung into the darkness.</p><p>At least Bricklayer did not have any of those gods awful costumes on that Hawkmoth thought up of. (Seriously, I think he should hire a fashion designer.)</p><p>He looked more or less like his civilian self, except he had an extremely bright vest over his normal clothes. "I think that the akuma is in his vest." "I think so too." A few seconds later, Bricklayer was pinned down by us. Ladybug released the akuma, and de-evilised it. "Pound it!" "Ladybug. Can I ask you a question?" "Yeah, sure. What is it?" "The thing in the glass vial, what was it?" " A concoction to speed up processes." "And the salt?" " Helped in the rusting." Ah! Suddenly, my ring started to beep. Ladybug's earrings started to do too. We said our goodbyes and left. Only later I would realize, how weird it had been that I had used my cataclysm and ring started to beep after a lot of time.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Firebreather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn man, I read this after so many months and it needs HEAVY editing. I'll probably do it after I finish Hawkmoth's Reclaim.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette's pov</p><p>I am late for school. <em>Again</em>. I was busy saving Paris last night, when everyone thought I was sketching, locked in my room. I grabbed a croissant on my way out. I ran all the way to school, which isn't much, as it is across the road from my home. I ran to my class, and managed to sit in my seat just as the bell rang. "Girl," Alya whispered to me just as Ms.Bustier entered the classroom with her usual happy aura around her. "What happened? Did you get any sleep last night?" I didn't. I was been too busy saving Paris. The last akuma had been difficult to defeat, and I had gotten home at 2:30 at night. I was exhausted. This was partly also the reason I had got late again today. "Not really, I was busy sketching designs last night." I lied. Not because I liked doing it, but my identity must remain a secret, even from Alya. <em>Especially </em>from her. Suddenly, the door opened with a creak. Adrien poked his head in, looked around, and tiptoed his way in. "Mr. Agreste." Ms. Bustier called out. Adrien froze. It was quite funny. "Being late is fine, but you should at least knock and ask for permission to enter." Adrien hung his head in shame. Oh! Poor boy. " Now you may go and sit on your seat." Adrien did so, and all traces of shame vanished from his face. Him and Nino fist-pumped. The Class continued.</p><p>The day passed relatively peacefully. That is, if you don't count Adrien catching me staring at him once. And so, naturally, an akuma attack had to hit the city just as the last period of the day, History, ended. I ran to the Bathroom, transformed, and swung over the buildings of Paris in search of the Akuma.</p><p>I found him all right. There was fire everywhere. Chat noir was already there and I landed beside him. "What?" I breathed. "Fire- breather." Chat replied. "Has the power to set fire to anything, including water." "What ticked him off?" I asked. "He was a street-performer. Used to do fire tricks. People used to love him." "<em>Used? </em>Past tense?" "Yeah. People lost interest. He hit rock bottom when he was in front of the Eiffel tower and a police man came and told him to clear off." He paused. "I actually went to watch him a couple of times. He was quite good." I sighed. This one would be difficult to defeat. Suddenly, there was a loud<em> THUMP!</em> behind us. We turned to see a familiar character in a flowing blue dress and a silver staff. "Galaxy!" me and Chat said in unison. "Hey guys." She smiled. Her tone sounded a lot different than what I sounded like two days before. I was regal and commanding before, now it sounded like we were just teenagers meeting for coffee. Chat whined. "Don't make me repeat the whole thing again!" "You won't need to. I know what's up." She walked forward and joined us in watching Flamebreather. "Now, lets talk business. Do you guys have a plan?"</p><p>"No" Chat said. she looked at me. I shook my head. She sighed. "Great. We are stuck here with an extremely powerful akuma in front of us without a plan." she rubbed her forehead. She already looked tired. "well, lets just try to fix the damage to the city. We'll figure out how to defeat him later." After a bit of discussion, we decided that Galaxy would try and douse the fires, while me and Chat would try and get the citizens to safety. We went our separate ways.</p><p>Paris is a large city with a population of 2.14 million. We had to get them all to safety. It took a lot of time. What made things worse was the endless rain that was pounding the city mercilessly. I knew that was just galaxy trying to douse the fires, but it still annoyed me. I had already transformed back into marinette and then into ladybug again thrice, and we were no closer to defeating Firebreather. After everyone was bought to safety,it was around 5 in the evening. Me and Chat went to the top of the Eiffel tower, where Galaxy was standing and trying to douse the fires. When we reached there, Gakaxy was just sitting there, not making any effort at all. "Galaxy!!!!" I Yelled. She turned. I spread out my arms in the universal gesture of 'What are you doing?!' She got up. "Its not working out." She waved her hand listlessly over the city. She looked exhausted. "The fire is waterproof. The rain is not doing anything. It is the same as before." "How can fire be waterproof?" chat asked. Galaxy shrugged. "How did you manage to rain?" "I pulled in a few favors. We waited. She did not elaborate. "whatever. Lets go somewhere to clear our heads.</p><p>We were walking across the river in the city, when suddenly chat jumped. "Ladybug! Have you used your Lucky charm yet?" I hadn't. I pulled out my yoyo, screamed "Lucky Charm!" and what dropped into my hands- was a fire extinguisher. "A fire extinguisher?" Chat sounded as confused as I felt. " I don't think that you can defeat firebreather with one. He is too powerful that that." Galaxy looked thoughtful. Then her eyes lit up. "The fire triangle!" she exclaimed. "What?" Chat said, still sounding as confused as before. I got what she said. "Listen here kitty," I said to him. "The fire triangle lists what is essential to start and sustain a fire. We need heat, oxygen and fuel to sustain or start a fire." Now I was confused. i turned to Galaxy. "What about the fire triangle?" as soon as I said it, I regretted it. Galaxy looked too excited and impatient. But then she took a few long breaths, calmed herself down, and started speaking. "okay. Firebreather is just a ball of fire, right? And so he will be subjected to the laws of flames and the fire triangle. So, why don't we trap and trick him using that only?" it was actually a good idea. Chat voiced what I was thinking. We put our heads together to make a plan.</p><p>***</p><p>"Hey Anger Issues!" Chat shouted. "Want some ice water to cool down your head?" Firebreather roared. That's all he seemed to do. He charged. Chat sidestepped. Looks like galaxy's fighting style has been rubbing off Chat. This was part of our plan. he had to lure the akuma to the bridge, so we could trap him. He had whined and grumbled about his job, till I told him that he was the only one in the team annoying enough to pull this off. He had opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again, like a goldfish. See, even <em>he</em> can't counter my flawless logic. At this time, Galaxy was doing her part of the plan. she had cut off a section of the river just under the bridge by building walls, and had removed all the oxygen by boiling the water. She called a supernova, and the heat had been enough to boil the whole river. And, so, here we were, me and galaxy watching Chat, who was trying to do his job by insulting firebreather. The insults were quite lame, but they seemed to do the job. Maybe chat was right (you don't know how difficult it is for me to say ;)), Firebreather did have anger issues. Finally, he got him on the exact place we wanted him to be. I jumped from my hiding place. Firebreather noticed me and charged. When he was only a few feet away from me, I raised my fire extinguisher and squirted CO2 right in his face. He faltered. At the same time, Chat shouted "Cataclysm!" and put his hand against the floor of the bridge. Me and Chat jumped up and swung away to avoid falling in the river. Firebreather couldn't do so. He fell into the river. As he started sinking, Galaxy jumped up and froze the river with a wave of her hand. After a few minutes, Firebreather's flames died down, and she unfroze the river. We got him out, and broke his object. I caught, de-evilised, and released the akuma. "Bye- bye little butterfly." Suddenly, my earrings and kitty's ring started to beep. We said our goodbyes, and swung away to our homes to detransform.</p><p>As I laid in bed at night, I thought about how Galaxy's arrival had helped us, and if it was a symbol by an almighty power to tell us the Hawkmoth is getting stronger.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>